Escondites
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Un lugar con algo de privacidad es bueno para guardar un secreto mas si este es un amor prohibido. La playa. España y Portugal. Contiene incesto
1. El sótano

Escondites

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

1-El sótano

Era de noche e Islandia caminaba hacia el sótano de la casa, iba a desearle buenas noches a su hermano, él sabía que Noruega iba todas las noches a leer al sótano antes de irse a dormir ya que era uno de los pocos lugares donde Dinamarca no iba a molestarlo.

El islandés llego a su destino y toco levemente la puerta después de recibir la aprobación de su hermano para pasar, entro en el cuarto, el lugar era amplio, estaba lleno de cajas y objetos antiguos y aunque estaba algo abandonado Lukas se las había arreglado para hacerse un rincón confortable en el cual estar a solas. Eirik lo encontró a su hermano sentado en un viejo pero cómodo sillón leyendo un libro.

-¿Pasa algo, Eirik?-pregunto el noruego cuando lo tuvo enfrente-no me digas que Magnus hizo otra estupidez-añadió resoplando con cansancio

-No pasa nada, Magnus se ofreció a lavar los trastes de la cena y por algún milagro del cielo no rompió nada-dijo el islandés-venia a desearte buenas noches pero si deseas estar solo me marcharé

Eirik iba a retirarse pero la mano del noruego se lo impidió, el albino parpadeo confuso

-¿Pasa algo, Lukas?-cuestiono el islandés

Lukas no contesto solo se levanto y lo beso en la mejilla, Eirik se estremeció

-Lukas-musito el de ojos violeta-¿Qué haces?-pregunto alarmado

-Te doy las buenas noches-dijo el noruego en un susurro ronco

-Noru aquí no-dijo el albino-si hacemos mucho ruido Magnus podría subir y…-Eirik iba a continuar pero Lukas coloco un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndolo guardar silencio

-Tranquilo ¿Escuchas ese murmullo?-pregunto el noruego

-Lo escucho-asintió el islandés-¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?-cuestiono

-Ese ruido significa que el idiota de Magnus le volvió a subir el volumen al máximo a la televisión lo que significa que nos podrá escuchar hagamos lo que hagamos-dijo con calma

Lukas le dio un beso a Eirik en la frente, en las mejillas, en la nariz, en los labios, le dio besos y lamidas en el cuello, el cuerpo de Islandia temblaba con cada roce que le daba el noruego. Eirik correspondió cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia recibida con calma y parsimonia, su cuerpo se entibiaba cada vez más a cada momento que pasaba en contacto con el calor proveniente del cuerpo del noruego.

Las ropas de ambos pronto se fueron al suelo polvoroso del cuarto mientras el calor aumentaba entre ellos, cada roce dado y recibido avivaba el fuego entre ellos.

En un momento Lukas recostó a Eirik en el sofá, separo sus piernas, lo preparo con cuidado y después introdujo su miembro en el cuerpo del menor, Eirik se retorció y exhalo un fuerte gemido, cuando Noruega empezó a moverse dentro de el, Islandia no pudo evitar gritar, su cuerpo ardía en llamas, beso a Lukas con pasión enlazando sus lenguas hasta el fondo de la garganta, Lukas correspondió el gesto y lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi le rompía las costillas pero a Islandia lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era el dolor.

_Lo que importaba en ese momento era amar y ser amado. _

_Todo lo demás podía irse al cuerno si tenía a la persona que amaba a su lado._

Un último grito por parte de ambos fue el final de aquel acto íntimo temblorosos y agotados se dejaron caer en el sofá mientras trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones Islandia pregunto:

-¿Crees que Magnus nos haya escuchado?

-Con lo alto que tiene el volumen de la tele lo dudo mucho-repuso Noruega

-Buenas noches Lukas, te quiero-dijo Eirik acariciándole el cabello antes de cerrar los ojos para dormir

-Buenas noches Eirik, yo también te quiero-dijo el noruego y se durmió

En la sala de la casa Magnus que estaba viendo la tele a todo volumen comento en voz alta:

-Por fin se callaron esos escandalosos ratones, con sus correteos y chillidos no me dejan escuchar mi programa sobre la historia vikinga, mañana bajare al sótano y los matare a todos a pesar de que Lukas diga que no puedo bajar al desván por ningún motivo ¿Qué hará ahí los viernes por la noche? De seguro habla con sus amigos imaginarios o algo así-el danés se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo la tele como si nada hubiera pasado.


	2. Debajo de un puente

2 -Debajo de un puente

Estamos paseando por los canales de Venecia, es de noche y todo esta muy tranquilo, la luna llena ilumina el paisaje dándole un aire tan nostálgico pero tan romántico al mismo tiempo. Hoy es una noche preciosa pero no tan hermosa como tú mi querida _Venecia_.

Suerte que el macho patatas y el bastardo español nos han dejado en paz por una noche, llevamos mas de tres meses sin pasar tiempo de calidad juntos que ya comenzaba a extrañarte aunque trataba de ocultarlo, maldito alemán cabeza de patata mutante, él absorbe la mayor parte de tu tiempo aunque yo tampoco puedo quejarme demasiado al respecto ya que Antonio es un compañero muy demandante.

Deslizas suave y lentamente el remo por el agua, hace rato estabas cantando una canción pero apenas el sol se ha ocultado te has quedado en silencio, me gusta que cantes pero cuando te quedas en silencio siento que miles de pensamientos demasiado complicados para poder expresarlos con libertad pasan por tu mente o que hay algo te inquieta demasiado como para compartirlo conmigo por temor a molestarme, en momentos como esos me gustaría poder leer tu mente.

Estoy sentado en uno de los asientos de la góndola fumando un cigarrillo y mirándote fijamente sin que te des cuenta, el tiempo que disponemos en este lugar tan especial para ambos no es mucho, para bien o para mal el Papa va a quedarse aquí esta noche pues quiere oficiar una misa debido al aniversario de la inauguración de una catedral muy antigua y debemos estar presentes desde muy temprano.

_Si el papa supiera mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti me excomulgaría y me alejaría de ti sin dudarlo siquiera._

_Se que es un pecado pero yo te quiero y amar a alguien no puede estar mal ¿o si? _

–Feliciano –digo–necesito decirte algo–estoy nervioso pero es ahora o nunca

– ¿Qué pasa, Lovino? –me preguntas preocupado

Ya casi estamos debajo del puente del los suspiros, tú sigues remando mirándome con preocupación forzándote a ti mismo a ser paciente, te has puesto tenso, puedo notarlo por la forma como tomas el remo de la góndola, ya estamos debajo del puente, tú me sigues mirando preocupado seguramente te estas preguntando que me ocurre.

Esta muy oscuro debajo del puente, estoy muy nervioso para hablar y tú estas muy tenso ahora mismo y es ahí cuando tomo una decisión. Me levanto sigilosamente y me acerco a ti y te doy un beso en los labios, tu cuerpo se paraliza y es entonces cuando te tumbo al suelo sin dejar de besar nuestros cuerpos al caer hacen un ruido sordo y la góndola se tambalea un poco pero se estabiliza pronto, me sorprendo enormemente cuando siento que correspondes a mi caricia pero eso me hace muy feliz

– ¿Qué ha sido eso?–te pregunto algo nervioso

–Yo también te quiero _Nápoles_–es tu única respuesta

Me siento muy feliz, cuando bajamos de la góndola te tomo de la mano y caminamos lentamente como si fuéramos una pareja de amantes hacia nuestro _escondite secreto_, hoy mandaremos los prejuicios, al Papa y al la iglesia al cuerno, hoy descubriremos el paraíso y el averno al mismo tiempo porque hoy mi querida _Venecia_ nos daremos amor en las narices del vaticano.


	3. En medio del bosque

3-En medio del bosque

Alfred y Matthew llevaban horas caminado por el bosque hacia la zona de campamentos donde pensaban pasar la noche, no es que se hubieran perdido, Matthew era muy bueno con las brújulas y Alfred tenia mucha habilidad con los mapas, no por nada eran lideres de las tropas de los niños exploradores de su país.

Cierto que había otras zonas para acampar que estaban mucho mas cerca de adonde se dirigían pero la zona a donde iban tenia la peculiaridad de tener un acceso medianamente complejo por lo que no muchos excursionistas se aventuraban a ir ahí por lo que proporcionaba cierta privacidad a los excursionistas mas experimentados.

_Justo lo que ellos necesitaban _

Después de caminar unos kilómetros más llegaron a su destino, un lugar rodeado por arboles que parecían estratégicamente colocados para proteger a las personas que estuviesen ahí de las miradas curiosas o indeseadas, instalaron el campamento, encendieron la fogata y asaron malvaviscos y pescado que habían conseguido en un rio no muy lejos de ahí.

Mathew clavo su mirada en Alfred, el norteamericano volteo a ver a otro lado avergonzado ante el escrutinio del que era objeto por parte del canadiense, Matthew sonrío tenuemente y se acerco a su hermano, Alfred al notar las intenciones del canadiense se aparto un poco mas, no era que no confiara en él pero aunque sabia que Francis había tenido cuidado de no corromperlo no podía evitar sentirse nervioso después de todo Francis no era ningún santo.

– ¿Pasa algo, Al?–pregunto el canadiense preocupado

–No pasa nadie Mattie–repuso el norteamericano

– ¿De veras estas bien?–cuestiono con inquietud el de ojos violetas

–Si estoy bien, no te preocupes–dijo Alfred con calma y sonrió

Matthew se acerco a él y lo abrazo, Alfred se puso tenso pero después de un momento se relajo y correspondió el gesto que daba su hermano, Matthew se separo un poco y beso al americano con un movimiento veloz, Alfred alcanzo a saborear un ligero regusto a malvaviscos y a pescado asados de los labios del canadiense antes de intentar zafarse, Matthew estrecho el cuerpo de Alfred contra él mientras su hermano luchaba por liberarse de su agarre pero Matthew lo tenia firmemente sujeto, por mas que luchara no podía soltarse.

_No tenía escapatoria _

Matthew no le daba tregua, sus labios se movían ansiosos sobre la boca del americano, Alfred oponía tanta resistencia como podía, no quería hacer eso, no podía hacer eso y aunque quisiera hacerlo no estaba bien y si Francia e Inglaterra llegaban a enterarse el americano estaba seguro de que lo desollarían vivo.

Después de un rato Alfred por fin logro zafarse del agarre del canadiense, tenía las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte color rojizo y respiraba agitado, intentando recuperar el aire que Matthew le había robado.

– ¿Qué haces?–exclamo alterado el yanqui, mataría a Francis por enseñarle cosas indebidas a su hermano

–Te beso ¿No te ha gustado?–dijo el canadiense con una combinación extraña de malicia e inocencia

–Mattie no podemos hacer esto, esta mal–dijo Alfred–somos hermanos y los hermanos no hacen esas cosas

–Lo sé pero yo quiero hacerlo–dijo resueltamente el de ojos violetas

– ¿Por qué?–cuestiono el mayor

–Quiero ser importante para alguien por una vez en mi vida–dijo el menor en voz baja

– ¿Y Cuba?–inquirió el americano–pensé que ustedes dos eran amigos

–Vicente no me quiere de esa forma y además casi siempre me confunde contigo–repuso el menor

–Lo siento–murmuro Alfred apenado

–No tienes porque disculparte, ya me acostumbre a eso–dijo Matthew

– ¿Qué me dices de Francia e Inglaterra? Ellos también te quieren y lo sabes–dijo Alfred tratando de hacerlo entender y de paso comprender él también lo que el menor deseaba de él

–Ellos no son tú–dijo con simpleza el canadiense–además no los quiero como te quiero a ti

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?–pregunto Alfred

–Que yo te amo

_Eso fue como un baldazo de agua helada._

– ¿Qué, que?–murmuro el yanqui en estado de choque

–Lo que has oído–dijo el canadiense sonrojado pero tranquilo

–No sabes lo que estas diciendo, somos hermanos y estas cosas no se deben de hacer entre nosotros– dijo Alfred con calma pero estaba asustado

–Sé perfectamente bien lo que digo– replico Matthew

Alfred suspiro, definitivamente mataría al gabacho con sus propias manos pero primero debía aclarar las cosas con Mattie.

–Matthew eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho pero no de ese modo–dijo Alfred con calma

–Dices eso porque ya tienes a alguien ¿verdad?–dijo el canadiense triste

Alfred asintió con la cabeza

–Es por eso que tienes ese dije en el cuello–murmuro Matthew– ¿Lo amas?–cuestiono

–Si

–Y esa persona ¿Te ama?–inquirió

–Creo que si–contesto el yanqui

–Entonces perdóname por esto–dijo Matthew y lo beso en los labios.

Alfred se puso tenso, oponiendo tanta resistencia como podía pero Matthew era insistente, las manos canadienses se colaron bajo la ropa del americano acariciando torso y espalda lentamente, los labios de Matthew bajaron al cuello de Alfred dando besos, lamidas y pequeños mordiscos en su recorrido, Alfred se estremeció cuando Matthew empezó a quitarle la camiseta.

–Mattie no–protesto Alfred–esto no es correcto, no es justo, no…

–Shit tranquilo, solo será esta vez lo prometo–murmuro Matthew para calmar al mayor–después detéstame si quieres

–Pero…–protesto el yanqui

–Solo será una vez–repitió el canadiense–si quieres puedes pensar en esa persona mientras hago esto, solo una noche Al eso es todo lo quiero

–De acuerdo–accedió el americano tembloroso y con el corazón a mil

Matthew sonrió compresivo, le beso en los labios y le abrazo, Alfred acepto todo de buena gana aunque por dentro se sentía fatal, Matthew parecía saberlo y cada caricia que le daba a su hermano tenia el propósito de apagar sus culpas aunque Alfred sentía que las estuviesen triplicando

"_Por favor perdóname" _fue lo único coherente que pudo pensar el americano mientras Matthew y él se fundían en un solo ser y el canadiense murmuraba un apenado agradecimiento 

_Si lo desean pueden sugerir parejas y/o lugares. Siempre se agradecen sus comentarios. Atte. Naru _


	4. El baño

4-El baño

La espalda del mas joven del los dos choco con las baldosas de una de las paredes del baño al ser empujado por el mayor al interior del cuarto pero el posible dolor causado por el golpe no pareció importarle al menor en ese momento.

Ludwig estaba temblando mientras trataba de mantener a Gilbert a raya pero el mayor no le daba tregua, besaba, mordía, lamia y volvía a morder, sus labios ya debían de estar hinchados y rojos si no es que rotos por tanto asalto de parte del mayor.

¿Cómo había comenzado eso? Ludwig no lo sabía y siendo honesto consigo mismo tampoco podía recordarlo pero ¿Acaso eso importaba en ese momento? La respuesta obvia para el alemán era un simple no.

_No importaba para nada _

Cansado de forcejear, Ludwig se deslizo lentamente por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el piso del baño con Gilbert entre el hueco de sus piernas presionando su pelvis contra la suya, quiso pensar en cualquier cosa que alejara su mente de lo que estaba por pasar

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue pensar en Italia y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta del que el remedio era peor que la enfermedad

Italia hacia mucho tiempo que lo había dejado y él sabia que era su culpa, Italia le había dicho que lo quería y le había pedido que fueran pareja, Alemania amaba al italiano pero su mente estaba centrada en la guerra así que cometió la peor estupidez de su vida: rechazar a Italia.

Feliciano no dijo nada, no lloro, no grito, no hizo un drama pero algo cambio en su mirada, después su vida se convirtió en un desastre, Italia ya no se colaba a dormir en su cuarto, no se escapaba de los entrenamientos, hacia las maniobras militares extrañamente bien, casi no comía, no hacia escándalos, no lo llamaba para que lo salvara de algo, Gilbert le dijo que Italia estaba triste y una noche su hermano casi le partió la cara por hacer sufrir a Italia de ese modo.

Feliciano se fue un tiempo con España y su hermano, ahí el italiano lloro todo lo que tenia que llorar, Gilbert dejo solo a Ludwig un tiempo para que se despejara la cabeza y ese día acababa de regresar de casa de Hungría.

Y ahí fue cuando todo comenzó, Gilbert se le había acercado pidiéndole disculpas por haber sido tan brusco con él y le había abrazado susurrándole palabras tranquilizantes y ahí fue cuando Ludwig había besado a su hermano.

A pesar de que había sido él quien había comenzado aquel acto Prusia había tomado rápidamente el control de la situación, el alemán dejo de pelear y se dejo hacer, necesitaba sentir cerca a alguien, Gilbert lo despojo de sus ropas y le hizo caricias cariñosas a su espalda antes de invadirlo ahí fue cuando Alemania se dio cuenta de lo difícil que era para Prusia hacer eso así que decidió quitarle el peso de la culpa que sabia que el prusiano sentía.

Ludwig le quito a Gilbert el uniforme dejándolo su cuerpo desnudo, recorrió el torso, la espalda con caricias y besos excitantes, beso y lamio el cuello del albino haciendo gemir al mayor, después hizo que se recostara en el piso del cuarto de baño, tomo la intimidad del mayor con la boca y la lamio en toda su extensión, Gilbert gemía como loco mientras Ludwig seguía lamiendo y chupando su sexo como si fuese un dulce, finalmente Gilbert termino en la boca de su hermano quien trago su esencia y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto el albino

–Porque lo necesitas y yo también lo necesito –dijo el de ojos azules

–Estas consiente de lo que acabamos de hacer ¿verdad? –dijo el de ojos escarlata

–Si

–Ven –lo llamo el mayor sentándose en el suelo y acomodando al menor sobre sus caderas

Ludwig sabía lo que su hermano quería que hiciera así que sin más empezó a moverse sobre el miembro del prusiano aumentando la velocidad conforme los minutos pasaban, ambos terminaron exhaustos tratando de normalizar sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

–Lo siento –dijo el rubio

–Lo sé tranquilo, todo estará bien –dijo el albino

–Te quiero –dijo el alemán antes de quedarse dormido

–Igual yo West –dijo el albino mientras una lágrima proveniente de su ojo derecho corría silenciosamente por su mejilla


	5. La cocina

5-La cocina

_Notas del autor/a: Este capitulo es un México del norte (Pedro)/México del sur (Itzel Guadalupe) generalmente solo uso un México (Pedro) y esta será la__** UNICA VEZ**__ que use a dos personas para representar a México (a mi modo de ver, México es solo uno y es hombre además es mas cómodo para mi a la hora de escribir que el personaje representante de México sea solo uno)._

_Si esto no les agrada abandonen __**inmediatamente**__ el fic, además nadie los obliga a leer esto ¿o si? No quiero quejas o insultos de ningún tipo respecto al tema, me pidieron esto y aunque no me sentía muy cómodo/a al respecto decidí intentarlo porque me gusta experimentar con cosas nuevas, sin mas que decir los dejo con el fic._

Itzel estaba muy inquieta mientras preparaba la comida de mediodía Pedro llegaría pronto a casa para acompañarla a almorzar y quería que dejar todo arreglado antes de que su hermano mayor llegara, debido a que esa era una de las pocas veces a la semana que ella y Pedro almorzaban juntos, Itzel todavía recordaba furiosa las veces que su hermano le había dicho apenado que no podría comer con ella porque estaba ocupado haciendo cosas importantes.

A veces, Itzel cedía sin rechistar, ella sabia que aguantar las metidas de pata de su jefe no era un juego de niños y que Calderón y la cámara de diputados y senadores no eran la madre Teresa de Calcuta, otras veces en cambio se ponía furiosa pues sabia que su hermano estaba con España o con el megalómano oxigenado que tenían por vecino peleando por tonterías o peor aun usando a su hermano como carne de cañón.

Ella detestaba cuando Pedro volvía triste a casa después de pasar un rato "conviviendo sanamente" con el gringo adicto a la comida chatarra o con España, cundo ella le preguntaba si estaba bien Pedro no decía nada, solo se llevaba un dedo a los labios y se encerraba en su habitación por mas que intentaba Itzel nunca podía entrar en el cuarto de su hermano cuando se ponía así y eso la desesperaba sobremanera ¿Por qué Pedro se alejaba de ella cuando esas cosas pasaban? ¿Acaso Pedro no podía dejar su orgullo de amante despechado de lado y ver que ella solo quería ayudar?

Pedro como todo buen mexicano tenia su orgullo muy en alto e Itzel sabia que él nunca permitiría que ella lo viese llorar por España o por el oxigenado aquel pero no podía evitar querer consolar y dar ánimos a su hermano cuando eso pasaba, Pedro sabia y comprendía todo eso hasta cierto punto, pensaba que Itzel como buena hermana que era quería protegerlo y que tenia esos típicos "_celos de hermana menor_" quien teme que le quiten a su hermano mayor, se reía y le decía que nunca se iría de su lado y que dejara de ser tan celosa mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando algo de esa naturaleza pasaba Itzel sentía una ligera alegría pero no alivio ya que ella hacia mucho tiempo veía a Pedro no como su hermano mayor sino como hombre y esos "celos de niña pequeña" de los cuales Pedro tanto se burlaba eran los celos de una mujer enamorada capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que estuviese en su manos para ver al hombre que amaba feliz.

Itzel había imaginado varias veces como seria tener al hombre que amaba dentro de ella, varias veces imagino a Pedro introduciéndose en su cuerpo, convirtiéndola en su mujer y aunque sabia que eso nunca pasaría pues era un pecado y Pedro jamás haría una cosa así con ella, no podía evitar imaginarlo y su cuerpo reaccionaba a aquellos sueños de una forma ligeramente perversa pues para aliviar el calor que le provocaban sus sueños tenia que acariciar su intimidad o introducir sus dedos en su cuerpo pensando que era el sexo de Pedro el que esta ahí, le daba vergüenza hacer eso pero era la única forma de encontrar alivio que conocía además no estaba dispuesta a entregarse a una persona que no amara.

Con estos y otros pensamientos similares en la mente la chica termino de preparar el mole y una buena ración de chiles en nogada, los platillos favoritos de su hermano, después fue a arreglarse, pues llevaba metida mas de tres horas en la cocina preparándolo todo además de haber limpiado toda la casa sus ropas y sus cabellos estaban hechos un desastre.

Después de arreglarse Itzel entro de nuevo en la cocina y arreglo para la ocasión la mesa que había ahí, no la arreglo demasiado para que Pedro no sospechara nada y su atavió tampoco era nada provocativo una falda larga roja, una blusa blanca que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto y como un pequeño toque de vanidad, una flor en cabello. Itzel había pensado en trenzarse el cabello como de costumbre pero en el último minuto descarto la idea, después de pensarlo un rato decidió que se dejaría suelto el cabello, se veía mal tener el cabello trenzado y una flor en el pelo además de que recordó que Pedro le había dicho alguna vez que se veía mejor sin las trenzas.

Estaba terminando de poner la mesa cuando Pedro entro en la casa venia algo cansado pero estaba feliz por pasar un tiempo de calidad con su hermana.

–Itzel ya vine, ¿Dónde estas? –pregunto Pedro

–En la cocina –contesto la mexicana

Pedro camino hasta la cocina y lo que vio cuando entro en la estancia lo dejo algo atontado, Itzel más bella que nunca le sonreía dándole la bienvenida, en la mesa estaban dispuestos los platillos tradicionales que mas le gustaban, cosa de la que apenas se dio cuenta pues miraba completamente embobado a la mexicana ¿En que momento Itzel se había puesto tan bonita? Se preguntaba el mexicano, la niña rebelde y caprichosa que conocía había desaparecido para jamás volver dándole paso a una joven mujer hermosa, valiente, decidida y con una gran fortaleza que en ese momento lo miraba con los ojos llenos de amor y otra cosa que Pedro no podía identificar pero estaba convencido de haber visto antes.

Ambos se sentaron a comer en silencio, de repente Pedro se empezó a sentir extraño, temblaba y sudaba frio además de de comenzar a tener pensamientos no muy santos sobre Itzel cosa que causo que sus regiones vitales comenzaran a tomar vida propia ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¡Era su hermana, por Dios santo! No podía hacer cosas así con ella, era un pecado, estaba mal.

Pedro miro a Itzel, esta estaba sentada correctamente en su silla, parecía distraída y ausente como si estuviera en un sitio muy lejano, era como si una parte de ella se hubiera disuelto en la comida y estuviera metiéndose lentamente dentro de su cuerpo, Itzel entraba dentro de él cálida, calurosa, aromática, completamente sensual. Pedro no sabía cuanto podría resistir sin abalanzarse sobre Itzel, arrancarle las faldas y hundirse dentro de ella pero tenia que hacerlo, tenía que aguantar.

Si se tratara de Colombia o de Puerto Rico no tendría tanto recato, pues tenía una buena relación con ambas mujeres y había intimado con ellas en el pasado –una por ebriedad y la otra por depresión mutua– y sabía que ambas no se lo tomarían a mal pues era muy caballeroso y galante con las mujeres dentro y fuera de la intimidad pero con Itzel…

_No podría aunque quisiera _

_Su cuerpo se lo pedía pero su conciencia y sentido común lo detenían _

El mexicano estaba en tal estado de nerviosismo que casi se atoro con un pedazo de chile, después de pasar el alimento se quedo mirando fijamente a su familiar y entonces fue cuando su mente se desconecto y sus instintos hicieron acto de presencia. Sin saber como o cuando empezó todo aquello Pedro beso a Itzel en los labios con lentitud, con pasión, la joven disfruto cada segundo de la caricia que le daba su hermano, cuando se separaron Pedro la miro espantado, se disculpo y hizo ademan de retirarse pero la chica le retuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

– ¿Qué pasa Itzel? –pregunto confundido el moreno

La mexicana no contesto solo se acerco a él y lo beso, el muchacho se aparto sorprendido un momento después petrificado por la acción que su hermana acababa de cometer ¿La comida o lo que fuera que lo hubiera afectado a él también le habría afectado a ella? Se pregunto el mexicano confundido, Itzel no haría eso, no con él al menos, Pedro sabia que a ella le gustaba Juan y que el guatemalteco sentía algo por su hermana, si ella quisiera acercarse al guatemalteco el asunto estaba arreglado pero ¿Qué le pasaba hoy? ¿Le habría caído radiación nuclear a los chiles o algo parecido? Ella nunca se había comportado así. Pedro seguía sin entender que le pasaba a su hermana, esa actitud solamente la tenían las mujeres cuando encontraban a alguien que les agradara o algo ¿Itzel no estaba haciendo lo que él estaba pensando, verdad? Él sabia que ella jamás en su vida haría esas cosas.

Pedro estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio el peligro hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Itzel le besaba otra vez, con hambre, con pasión, como solo una mujer enamorada hasta la medula podría hacerlo, Pedro aparto a Itzel de él con cuidado, no quería hacerle daño.

–No –dijo suavemente el muchacho–esto está mal, somos hermanos –murmuro peleando con el calor que consumía su cuerpo

–Yo te veo como hombre –dijo la muchacha– además lo necesitas –murmuro señalando el bulto en los pantalones del mexicano

–Ya arreglare eso luego –dijo el muchacho temblando de necesidad, no aguantaría mucho tiempo

–Vamos Pedro por favor –susurro sensualmente la mexicana contra los labios del chico

–No

–Veme como una mujer por una vez en tu vida –le pidió la mexicana ardiendo de necesidad

– ¿Sabes lo que me estás pidiendo? –exclamo Pedro pálido–Itzel no puedo, por Dios que no puedo –agrego asustado

–Imagina que soy otra persona –sugirió la chica–tú no te preocupes por nada –dijo forzando una sonrisa

–Pero…–balbuceo el muchacho vacilante, no podía hacer eso, con Alfred tal vez si pero con ella sabia que no podría y el dolor punzante en sus partes bajas no le ayudaba en nada

–Shit –susurro la chica–solo cierra los ojos y siente, yo me hare cargo de todo

Pedro obedeció no quería pero se estaba quemando, a menos que quisiera morir de una combustión interna no tenia ninguna otra opción, _cálmate_ pensó el mexicano _imagina que es Rosario_. Pedro imagino a Colombia dándole amor, correspondió a cada beso que le daba Itzel, cada caricia, cada abrazo imaginando que era la colombiana quien le daba aquellos gestos de amor. Pedro despojo a la chica de sus ropas y succiono sus pechos, le dio besos en los labios y en el cuello, acaricio su espalda, Itzel gemía con cada toque que le daba su hermano, finalmente cuando ya no pudo aguantar mas, Pedro se introdujo en el cuerpo de su hermana, espero a que se acostumbrara para después comenzar a moverse dentro de ella, arremetía y arremetía en el interior del cuerpo de la mexicana incrementando la velocidad a cada momento que pasaba, llevando a Itzel al paraíso.

Cuando todo termino Pedro reacciono y lo que vio a su alrededor lo horrorizo. Itzel dormía completamente desnuda abrazada a él, las ropas de ambos estaban esparcidas por el suelo de la cocina y un fuerte aroma a sexo llenaba el ambiente, Pedro tomo su ropa, se vistió llorando de rabia, le escribió una nota a su hermana y salió la casa como un huracán.

Itzel despertó poco después, se vistió y busco a Pedro llamándolo a gritos mientras lo buscaba por toda la casa, al pasar por su habitación encontró una nota en su mesa de noche.

_**Itzel: **_

_**Fui a la iglesia y después de eso creo que iré a visitar a Colombia, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy con lo que paso esta tarde, creo que algo me paso con la comida o algo así, no quiero buscar excusas porque se que lo que hice no tiene pretexto alguno, sé que debes de estar odiándome justo ahora y si es así lo merezco, ojala Dios me perdone por lo que acabo de hacer y ojala pueda volver a mitrarte a los ojos algún día sin sentir culpa o vergüenza, no debí hacer eso y se que tú en el fondo tampoco deseabas hacerlo, tal vez lo que me haya pasado –fuera lo que fuera– también te afecto, lo siento mucho hermanita, no volveré a ponerte una mano encima te lo prometo y tampoco te preocupes por esconderte de mi ya que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a casa, por nuestro jefe no te preocupes, ya lo he arreglado todo, espero que un día puedas perdonarme. **_

_**Te quiere siempre **_

_**Pedro **___

–No –dijo Itzel angustiada arrugando el papel– ¡No! ¡Pedro! –grito corriendo afuera de la casa con dirección a la iglesia– Pedro ¿Dónde estas? –grito desesperada– todo fue culpa mía ¡Pedro! –volvió a gritar mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

La chica llego a la iglesia y pregunto por su hermano al primer sacerdote que vio, cuando le dijeron que no lo habían visto por ahí, Itzel fue hasta un altar donde estaba la imagen de la virgen de Guadalupe, se arrodillo ante ella y dijo:

–Madre mía dile que todo fue culpa mía, no te desquites con él, merezco el peor de los castigos por lo que hice lo sé –sollozo la joven– dile que vuelva madrecita querida, dile que regrese, regrésamelo y te juro madre mía que no vuelvo a poner un dedo encima–rogo la chica– devuélvemelo madre mía por favor

Esa noche Itzel salió llorando de la iglesia sintiéndose morir, apenas llego a casa el primer lugar que visito fue la cocina, estaba todo como lo había dejado: la comida ya fría a medio comer, las sillas volcadas, algunos platos rotos, manchas de secreción en el piso…

Llegando a ese punto a la chica le dio un ataque de rabia y barrio con todo, tiro platos, ollas, cuchillos, la comida que había en la mesa de la cocina ahora yacía desparramada en piso, Itzel ahogándose por la rabia se deslizo hasta el piso y miro los pliegues de su falda a través de las lágrimas que corrían por su mejillas.

_Estaba manchada con la secreción de su hermano _

_Con la esencia del pecado_

Dando un grito de dolor, Itzel se quito la falda, seguido de la blusa y el resto de su ropa dejándola tiradas en piso camino hacia la mesa completamente desnuda, arranco el mantel, se subió encima del mueble y empezó a masturbarse furiosamente mientras pensaba en Pedro, cada vez que sus dedos se movían dentro de su cuerpo Itzel gritaba el nombre de su hermano, cuando termino miro sus manos, estaban blancas.

_Eso no era suficiente _

Corrió a su habitación y busco en su armario hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, tirada en la cama Itzel se daba placer a si misma ayudada por un vibrador, regalo de Francia hacia su hermano, objeto que el mencionado juro jamás usar. Después de un rato empezó a salir sangre del cuerpo de Itzel pero ella no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo. Paso la noche en vela pensando en su hermano y a la primera luz del alba, lloro como jamás lo había hecho por causa de un hombre.

Sabia que era su culpa que él se hubiera ido y que tal vez nunca jamás fuera a regresar


	6. La playa

6- La playa

Andrés dejo escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración y cansancio mientras caminaba lentamente algunos pasos atrás de su indeseado compañero ¿Cómo había terminado en una situación así? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecer eso? ¿Por qué cosas como esas tenían que pasarle precisamente a él? Estas y otras preguntas similares daban vueltas en la cabeza del lusitano acompañadas de un una montaña de palabras malsonantes dirigidas hacia su compañero y su sentido de la orientación, un verdadero aguacero de palabrotas, cúspides del arte del insulto tan insospechadas y atrevidas que dejarían a Romano como un pobre novato en primera base, apenas un capullo acabado de salir de la tierra en lo que a decir groserías se refería y eso que el italiano para decir blasfemias era un maestro titulado con honores, lo cual era decir mucho.

Andrés odiaba decir maldiciones e insultar a la gente aunque fuese en silencio pero la situación no era menos, llevaban horas caminando por la playa, estaba casado, sucio, hambriento, sediento y tenía un cabreo monumental encima, en resumen estaba harto.

Y ¿Por qué tenia que tenerlo como compañero a _él_ en una situación tan desagradable como esa? ¿Por qué no había podido tener a Arthur, Feliciano o cuando menos a Lovino para que le hicieran compañía en ese momento? ¿Acaso el destino lo destino lo odiaba?

Porque si había algo que Portugal podía reafirmar y constatar hasta el hartazgo era prefería mil veces mas comerse una colonia entera de hormigas rojas, beberse el agua del escusado y ser uno con Rusia que estar varado en una playa desierta en Almería sin comida ni agua con España como único acompañante durante mas de tres horas, acompañante que dicho sea de paso había olvidado el camino para regresar al hotel donde se hospedaban y el memo de su hermano ni siquiera tenía un mapa de la zona a la mano para poder regresar al hotel.

Andrés tomo una nota mental: _No volvería a aceptar las invitaciones de Antonio para pasar las vacaciones con él bajo ninguna circunstancia _

Andrés miro el sol, ya estaba atardeciendo y pronto caería la noche, tenían que encontrar refugio para pasar la noche o correrían el riesgo de coger un buen resfriado, la brisa del mar se ponía bastante fresca por las noches y la arena se ponía muy fría lo cual la descartaba como un sitio adecuado para pasar la noche.

Andrés miro a Antonio, este caminaba frente a él a paso lento y parecía muy tranquilo, eso lo irrito aun más de lo que ya estaba ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación como esa? ¿Qué porras le pasaba? ¿Acaso no veía la horrenda posibilidad de poder congelarse el trasero si llegaban a pasar la noche a la intemperie? ¿Por qué demonios tenia que ser tan optimista respecto a todo? Mierda, no sabia con exactitud el motivo pero eso lo exasperaba sobremanera, avanzo a zancadas para quedar a la par y hablar con el español, tenían que pensar en un plan para volver al hotel antes de que cayera la noche y si dentro de un rato se veía obligado a dormir la arena y a usar el cuerpo del memo idiota de su hermano para no morir congelado Antonio lo pagaría con creces.

–Oye España –lo llamo el portugués con toda la calma que pudo reunir– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? –cuestiono

– ¿Sobre que? –pregunto a su vez el ibérico

Andrés bufo frustrado, cerro los ojos y se obligo a si mismo a calmarse para poder pensar en una forma sensata de salir de aquella situación aunque le apetecía mucho mas la idea de arrancarle la cabeza a Antonio por tomarse las cosas tan a la ligera.

– ¿Cómo vamos a volver al hotel? –cuestiono el luso forzándose a mantener la calma– no se tú pero yo tengo hambre, sed y estoy cansado de dar vueltas por la playa además pronto va a oscurecer y si no encontramos refugio pronto puede que la pasemos negras ¿entiendes?

–Ah eso –dijo el español despreocupado– no te preocupes Andy, todo va a salir de perlas ya veras, encontraremos el camino –agrego sonriendo

–Me parece que no me entiendes o de verdad eres un tonto de las narices Tonio –replico Portugal agrio– te estoy diciendo que llevamos horas dando vueltas como idiotas, que tengo hambre, estoy cansado y sobre todo estoy harto de esta situación, estoy harto de dar vueltas, estoy harto de estar perdido y estoy harto de que te tomes esta situación como fuera un juego –le reprendió furioso

–Y ¿Crees que yo no tengo hambre, cansancio y sed? –replico España molesto deteniéndose en seco– ¿Crees que yo no estoy tan harto como tú de esto? –cuestiono iracundo– pues te equivocas, yo también estoy molesto pero sé muy bien que andar de mala leche y quejarme no me ayudara en nada y al menos tengo el consuelo de no estar perdido y completamente solo aquí –dijo con calma– ahora guarda silencio y camina, a este paso no llegaremos al hotel esta noche y vi unas palapas un poco mas adelante, quizás encontremos comida o algo que nos ayude a salir de aquí –indico el español empezando a caminar de nuevo

El portugués obedeció de mala gana, después un rato llegaron a una palapa y encontraron abandonadas una bolsa deportiva y una tienda de acampar con sacos de dormir incluidos, al abrir la bolsa de deporte, encontraron emparedados envueltos en papel celofán, fruta picada, botellas de agua y un reloj de pulsera.

– ¿Quién habrá dejado todo esto aquí? –exclamo Portugal confundido– deberíamos devolverlo

–Quienquiera que sea quien lo haya dejado perderá lo que contiene de todas formas, además la comida se echara a perder si alguien la consume y es malo desperdiciar los alimentos –replico España

– ¿Eso no seria robar? –cuestiono Portugal inquieto

–No lo hemos robado, lo encontramos y ya, alguien fue lo suficientemente despistado como para dejarlo olvidado aquí con todo y comida que puede descomponerse en cualquier momento, nosotros podemos aprovecharla, al fin del al cabo tenemos hambre y cansancio, si encontramos a la persona a la que le pertenecen estas cosas le explicaremos la situación y nos disculparemos ¿vale? –dijo el español con una sonrisa llena de calma en los labios

–Entendido –asintió el luso

–Bien entonces comamos –dijo el español sonriendo

Portugal dejo escapar un suspiro, saco un emparedado y se puso a comer en silencio, España hizo lo mismo aunque le apetecía más hablar con su hermano que estar en silencio comiendo un emparedado, Antonio miro a su hermano comer ¡Se veía tan lindo! esa expresión de tranquilidad en su cara, su cabello castaño oscuro ligeramente revuelto por la brisa marina, esos ojos melancólicos tan suyos, la mancha de salsa de tomate en su mejilla, mancha de la que el lusitano no se había dado cuenta todavía…lo amaba tanto, lo amaba mas allá del lo permitido, mas allá de lo fraternal y sabia que estaba mal pero no podía hacer nada, ya era demasiado tarde, se había enamorado loca, total e irremediablemente del portugués y eso para él era una autentica tortura, era verlo y poderlo tocar, no poder besarlo, no poder abrazarlo, no poder ser uno solo con la persona que amaba. Tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos lo estaba matando ¿Qué pasaría si se lo decía? ¿Andrés lo aceptaría o lo rechazaría? España decidió tantear el terreno para ver si tenía alguna posibilidad con el lusitano.

–Portugal –llamo el hispano

El muchacho de ojos grises hizo su emparedado a un lado y miro a su hermano a los ojos, esperando pacientemente saber el motivo de aquel llamado

– ¿Qué pasa, España? –pregunto el luso después de haber tragado el trozo de emparedado que tenia en la boca

–Yo… –España titubeo– no es nada, olvídalo –dijo suavemente mientras se maldecía a si mismo por su falta de valor para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Andrés

–Como quieras –dijo Andrés encogiéndose de hombros– aunque es obvio que algo te preocupa

Cayó la noche y hacía frio, ambos muchachos entraron en la tienda de campaña y se metieron en los sacos de dormir dispuestos a intentar conciliar el sueño, Antonio se durmió enseguida pero Andrés no podía dormir por más que lo intentaba, daba vueltas dentro del saco sin conseguir dormirse, fastidiado con aquella situación el luso decidió salir a dar una vuelta para ver si así el sueño venia por él.

Antonio despertó poco después y el no ver a su hermano dentro de la tienda de campaña lo inquieto de tal modo que decidió ir a buscarlo, después de un rato de recorrer la playa y llamarlo a gritos Antonio encontró a Andrés de espaldas a él sentado sobre una piedra mirando el mar.

–Oye me diste un buen susto –murmuro el español– ven, volvamos al campamento –dijo Antonio haciendo una seña para que Andrés lo siguiera

–Vi una luz del otro lado de la playa hace rato –dijo Portugal que parecía no haberlo escuchado– voy a ir a ver que es, tal vez ahí nos den algo que nos ayude a salir de aquí –agrego levantándose y comenzando a caminar

–Tú no vas a ningún lado –dijo Antonio parando al portugués en seco cogiendo del brazo– ¿Qué pasa si te pierdes o algo? –pregunto preocupado

–Sé donde esta el campamento, podre volver por mi cuenta mas tarde –dijo el luso serio– además –agrego– no soy un niño pequeño, puedo cuidarme solo

Acto seguido se zafo y empezó a caminar con aquel andar de caminante cansado tan característico suyo hacia el lugar donde había visto la luz o por lo menos eso intento porque Antonio le volvió a coger fuertemente del brazo deteniendo su andar en el acto.

– ¡Dije que de aquí no te mueves y no lo harás! –ladro el español furioso sujetando al lusitano firmemente de los brazos y mirándolo a los ojos después de haberle dado la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara

– ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –exclamo Andrés desconcertado por la actitud del hispano– tú no eres mi jefe, déjame ir –dijo Andrés removiéndose entre los fuertes brazos de su hermano intentando zafarse del agarre al que el ibérico le tenia fuertemente sujeto

–No puedes ir por ahí haciendo lo que te de la gana –rugió el latino aumentando la fuerza del agarre en el que tenia sometido al lusitánico– estamos en esto juntos y saldremos de esto juntos te guste o no –dijo arrastrando al muchacho de ojos grises de vuelta al campamento

–No voy a ir contigo a ningún lado si te portas así –exclamo molesto el luso zafándose del agarre– yo me voy –añadió girándose y echando a andar por la playa

–Portugal ven acá –bramo el latino iracundo– te vas a perder y no voy a ir a buscarte –le advirtió serio

–Pues prefiero eso a estar con alguien tan molesto como tú –le grito Portugal enfadado– déjame tranquilo

Antonio molesto le dio alcance y tumbo al luso al suelo cubierto de arena de la ribera, sentándose sobre sus caderas, Andrés se removía en el suelo intentando escapar del agarre pero el español le tenía atrapado.

–Quédate quieto –ordeno el hispano furioso– hazle caso a tu hermano mayor por una vez en tu vida y deja de ser tan cabezota –le grito

– ¡Quítate de encima! –vocifero el muchacho de ojos grises enfurecido– ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Te odio! –chillo encrespado– preferiría morir a estar contigo aquí

Los ojos de español se abrieron de par en par impactados antes de que su mirada se oscureciera presa de una mezcla de tristeza y rabia

– ¿Por qué? –pregunto Antonio en un débil susurro con los ojos verdes ocultos tras el cabello– ¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Por qué te molesta estar conmigo? Dime Andy ¿Por qué, eh?

Andrés se quedo mudo de la sorpresa que le causo ese cambio de actitud por parte de su hermano, antes parecía una fiera a punto de volcar su ira contra el mundo y ahora parecía una creatura pequeña, asustada e indefensa, supuso que ese cambio repentino de personalidad se debía al rasgo yandere que su hermano siempre había tenido en su persona, se sintió algo culpable al haberlo herido emocionalmente sin tener intención de hacerlo en realidad pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Antonio lo había provocado tanto que al final las palabras hirientes salieron de sus labios y se clavaron como balas certeras en el corazón del español quien dicho sea de paso era muy susceptible a los cambios de humor repentinos, Andrés pensó que era una buena oportunidad para zafarse del agarre al que su hermano le tenia sometido e ir a buscar un camino de vuelta a la civilización pero antes por lo menos debía tratar de disculparse con su hermano, después de todo aunque tuviera la culpa de aquella situación no se merecía un trato así y él no era una persona cruel, podría ser que todo eso hubiera sido un accidente nada mas.

–Antonio –llamo el luso con cautela– Antonio mírame por favor –le pidió

Antonio levanto un poco el rostro y entonces Andrés pudo notar que su ojos estaban encharcados en lágrimas amargas que a duras trataba de no dejar escapar, haciendo un esfuerzo el portugués se incorporo un poco y limpio las lágrimas de su hermano con cuidado y suavidad después se impulso ágilmente hacia adelante, tumbando al español al suelo en el proceso, después se levanto y le tendió la mano al latino para ayudarlo a levantarse pero este no respondía a las señas del luso para que levantara del suelo, solo miraba el cielo nocturno con los ojos vacios como si toda la esperanza del mundo se hubiera ido de vacaciones y no fuera a volver jamás y él estuviera condenado a esperarla en vano.

–Tonio –llamo el lusitánico– vamos levántate por favor –le pidió amablemente

–… – Antonio no reaccionaba al llamado del de ojos grises por más que este le hablara y le tendiera la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie

–Antonio vamos –repitió el portugués suavemente– hace frio, si sigues ahí te vas a resfriar –le reconvino

Con cuidado Portugal agarro a España del brazo para ponerlo de pie pero enseguida estuvo parado el español se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mirando la arena como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo

–Antonio –dijo Portugal preocupado– ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? –cuestiono– Antonio –volvió llamar inquieto

Hizo ademan de tocarlo pero el español lo rechazo en silencio

–Vete de aquí –murmuro España débilmente con la cabeza gacha– Déjame solo, puedes irte adonde quieras, ya me no importa

–Pero aquí hace frio y podrías resfriarte –musito el portugués e iba a continuar pero Antonio lo corto de tajo

– ¿Qué importa si me enfermo? –pregunto el español con un débil sarcasmo en la voz– tú me odias ¿no? Así que debería importarte un bledo lo que pueda pasarme

–No te tomes las cosas tan a pecho –dijo el luso apenado– no lo decía en serio, lo siento si te lastime –se disculpo

–Parecías realmente furioso –dijo el español en susurro

–Lo sé y lo siento mucho –se disculpo el portugués– no quería decirte eso, supongo que me deje llevar por el calor del momento, no tengo escusa, lo siento perdóname por favor –repitió el lusitánico

–Andrés –llamo el español en voz baja

– ¿Qué pasa Antonio? –pregunto el de ojos grises

– ¿Tú me quieres? –cuestiono el ibérico

–Claro que te quiero tontito –dijo suavemente Portugal– eres mi hermano ¿Cómo no iba a quererte?

–No me refería a eso Portugal –dijo España serio

– ¿A que te refieres entonces? –cuestiono el de ojos grises confuso presa de un raro presentimiento– no entiendo

–Quiero saber si me amas mas allá de esto –dijo España mirándolo a los ojos con un extraño brillo en su mirada verde oscuro– dime Andy ¿Me amas? –cuestiono

Portugal sintió la fría bola del miedo asentarse en su estomago y congelar su espina dorsal ¿Qué debía decirle a España ahora? ¿Debía decirle la verdad? ¿Mentir? ¿Qué debía hacer? Él no lo sabía, Antonio lo tenía acorralado y eso lo aterraba

–Para que preguntas lo que ya sabes perfectamente bien España –dijo Portugal dándole la espalda a su hermano– aunque te amara más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo no podríamos estar juntos, no podemos estarlo –agrego en voz baja

España se acerco a su hermano y lo abrazo por la espalda, el portugués no protesto ante el contacto

– ¿Por qué? –cuestiono el español estrechando al luso contra él y aspirando su aroma a sal y a viento marino

–Somos hermanos, es un pecado, esta mal –dijo Portugal con cansancio– razones sobran y tú las conoces tan bien como yo Tonio

–Entonces –murmuro el español– eso significa que…–musito pero Andrés lo corto de tajo

–Que nunca podremos estar juntos –dijo el luso con un dejo de tristeza en la voz– no me digas cosas que yo ya sé, duele mucho saber que nunca podre estar contigo

–No tiene que ser necesariamente así –dijo España con suavidad– estamos juntos y aquí no hay nadie para juzgarnos, solo estamos tú y yo aquí en esta playa solitaria en medio de la noche

–Antonio no estarás insinuando que… –la voz de Andrés se cortó la voz al saber adonde se dirigían, a un terreno peligroso y prohibido– ¡Estás loco! No podemos hacer eso, no aquí… agrego con nerviosismo

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué tienes que perder? –cuestiono inquieto el español– no te hare nada que no quieras Andy

Antonio se acerco al portugués y lo beso en labios con cuidado y lentitud, Andrés respondió al contacto timidez e inexperiencia, no era su primer beso pero estaba demasiado inquieto, demasiado nervioso como alejarse o para hacer el contacto más profundo. Tentativamente España rozo los labios de Portugal con la legua queriendo profundizar el beso un poco mas, propuesta que Portugal acepto después de un ligero titubeo, las manos de Antonio rodearon suavemente la cintura de Andrés antes de meterse bajo su camiseta y comenzar a explorar la piel de su espalda, las manos de Andrés se perdieron entre los cabellos de Antonio en el tacto suave de la piel de la nuca de su hermano.

Antonio se separo de su hermano y de forma suave y lenta le saco la camiseta y le dio un beso veloz en los labios, Andrés, por su parte desabotono la camisa de España con lentitud hasta que el torso del español quedo descubierto frente a los ojos del luso y la camisa del latino descansaba en el suelo arenoso de la ribera, después le dio un beso en el cuello al español aspirando su aroma a azafrán mezclado con tomates frescos mientras este se entretenía en jugar con los pezones del lusitánico arrancándole pequeños gemidos de placer a este.

–España –jadeo el luso –para por favor –le pidió

– ¿Por qué? –cuestiono el latino– ¿Esto te incomoda? –dijo preocupado

–No, es solo que… –Portugal titubeo un momento solamente– quisiera devolverte el favor –declaro sonrojado

Eso hizo que España sonriera de forma insinuante

– ¿Cómo harás eso? –pregunto el ibérico con un matiz de falsa inocencia en la voz

–Cierra los ojos por favor –le pidió suavemente– confía en mi, te gustara –agrego al ver el rostro confuso del latino

Antonio cerró los ojos y espero. Andrés se agacho y bajo los pantalones de su hermano hasta los tobillos junto con su ropa interior después tomo la intimidad de su hermano y comenzó a acariciarla con las manos y con la lengua, Antonio gemía cada vez que sentía la lengua del luso recorriendo su intimidad, lamiendo y chupando su sexo como si fuese una paleta o el mas delicioso de los caramelos, impaciente y estimulado como nunca antes lo había estado jalo ligeramente de los cabellos al luso para indicarle que acelerara el ritmo de la estimulación hasta que termino en la cavidad bucal de su hermano. Portugal trago todo y miro al español tranquilo y silencioso.

–Oh Dios mío –exclamo Antonio tratando de recuperar el aliento– eso fue increíble

– ¿Te ha gustado? –pregunto el portugués inseguro

–Cielos, si que ha me gustado –afirmo el español– ¿Me dejas intentar algo? –cuestiono–tratare de no hacerte daño, lo prometo-aseguro sonriendo

–De acuerdo –murmuro el portugués tras un leve titubeo

–Voltéate y cierra los ojos por favor le pidió Antonio

Andrés aun de rodillas en suelo se volteo y apoyo en sus manos parte de su peso, sentía que debía hacerlo pero no sabia muy bien porque, acto seguido cerro los ojos y espero, escucho los sonidos que hacia Antonio al agacharse para quitarle los pantalones y colocarse detrás de él, a continuación sintió algo cálido y húmedo cerca de su entrada, dando círculos alrededor antes de rozarla tentativamente e introducirse en ella, Portugal se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una lengua, una lengua rozando e introduciéndose en su entrada ¿Acaso Antonio estaba haciendo lo que él creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso ese era el beso prohibido? ¿Eso era lo que se conocía como _"beso negro"?_ en ese momento Portugal entendió el tabú alrededor de aquel gesto en particular que para algunos rayaba en lo obsceno, era simplemente inexplicable como algo tan indecente podía darle tanto placer, Portugal gemía cada vez que sentía la lengua del hispano rozando aquel lugar, volviéndolo loco y haciéndole perder el control, a lo lejos el luso escuchaban como las olas se rompían en la costa armonizando con los latidos de su agitado corazón, eso le hizo recordar fugazmente un fragmento de una canción que le había cantado España días atrás.

"_y en las playas de isla se perdieron los dos y donde rompen las olas beso su boca y se entrego"_había cantado el español con una voz suave y tranquila cosa que al luso le había gustado bastante ¿Por qué recordaba eso en ese momento? ¿Seria porque él estaba en una situación parecida a la de aquella canción? Incapaz de seguir pensado en eso debido al placer que nublaba su mente, Andrés apuro al español, sabia que no podían permanecer así mucho tiempo alguno de los dos debía de poseer al otro y debía de hacerlo ahora.

–Tonio –jadeo el luso– Tómame ya –le pidió con la voz ronca

– ¿Seguro que eso es lo que quieres? –cuestiono Antonio suavemente, sus instintos gritaban por tomar al lusitánico y marcarlo como suyo pero le había prometido al portugués no hacer nada que él no quisiera hacer y siempre trataba de cumplir su palabra.

–Si –suspiro el portugués– España entra en mi cuerpo por favor –le pidió suplicante quiero pertenecerte

–Date la vuelta –le pidió amablemente el ibérico– quiero mirarte a los ojos

Portugal rodo por la arena y quedo frente a frente con el hispano mirándolo a los ojos. Entonces fue cuando España se introdujo lentamente dentro de él después de haberle preparado para ese momento, después comenzó a entrar y a salir de su cuerpo en un suave vaivén que fue haciéndose mas intenso conforme pasaban los minutos, ambos gemían como animales en celo y se besaban con desesperación como si fuera el ultimo beso que fueran a darse en su vidas. Un grito gutural acompañado de un "te amo" mientras abrazaban fuertemente como si trataran de fundirse el uno en el otro.

–Te quiero Andy –dijo Antonio abrazándolo con fuerza cuando yacían agotados y cubiertos de sudor sobre la fría arena de la playa

–Yo también te quiero Tonio –murmuro Andrés correspondiendo el gesto antes de quedarse dormido en los brazos de su amante prohibido

Fin

* * *

Extra

– ¿Crees que todo haya salido bien? –pregunto Francis

–Espero que si –dijo Gilbert– aunque no estoy muy seguro de eso –agrego vagamente

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto el de ojos azules

–Antonio es demasiado despistado para darse cuenta por si mismo de los sentimientos de Portugal y Andrés es demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que ve a España más allá de lo fraternal y aunque lo admitiría le costaría mucho trabajo ceder ante los deseos de Antonio y los suyos propios, creo que tanto tiempo con Arthur le hizo daño –dijo el prusiano suspirando

–Pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que cuando a España se le mete una idea en la cabeza no para hasta que consigue lo que quiere –replico el francés sonriendo ligeramente

–Ni me lo digas –repuso el prusiano– estuvo persiguiéndome tres meses enteros para que tuviera una cita con él –agrego estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el recuerdo del español tirando por completo la puerta de la entrada de la casa de su hermano y secuestrándolo para por fin tener una "cita" (si a eso le llamas a una tarde amarrado y amordazado a una cama en una habitación de hotel en Argentina con un español dispuesto a hacerle sus peores travesuras después de haber "comido" unas empanadas acompañadas de mate, ahora entendía lo que tenia que pasar Manuel cada vez que Martín quería un poco de _"amor"_ de su parte, pobre chile, Gilbert se preguntaba como no se había vuelto loco aun con semejante vecino)

–España va a debernos una buena –dijo Francia divertido

–O va a mandarnos a patadas a Rusia –replico Gilbert– si ese maldito cerdo intenta hacerme algo tú tienes la culpa

–De acuerdo ¿Quieres un trago? Yo invito –ofreció el galo sonriendo

–Siempre y cuando no intentes meterme mano –dijo el prusiano en tono de advertencia

–Tratare pero no prometo nada –dijo el francés con una sonrisa

Esa noche Francis aprendió que cuando Gilbert amenazaba iba en serio y desde ahora tiene que cuidar la torre Eiffel cada vez que Gilbert tiene a su mascota cerca haciendo las veces de guardaespaldas y andarse con cuidado con Portugal, no sea que Antonio –a pesar de lo mucho que lo aprecia– quiera usar su cabeza como adorno para la pared.


End file.
